return of the sting
by monkeylover25
Summary: Sequel to the other story the pups are in California minus chase and don't know the trouble ahead of them with the stress when the air patroller not working and with Jellyfish around the pups and Ryder along with Jake and Katie this is their toughest mission yet
1. Chapter 1

This is problably not a good title but this is going to be a sequal to pups and the jellyfish disaster

It had been a week since Zuma's paw had been healed and he is just laughing and playing like he used to also being careful of the ocean since he does not want a repeate of what happened last time Rocky is so happy to see Zuma back to normal too also chase finally gets the courage to ask Skye out

Zuma: it feels good to finally walk

Rocky: I am glad you feel better

Zuma: me too I just don't want it to happen again

Rocky: me either

Zuma: hmm race you to the pup park

Rocky: oh your on

So they both ran to the park and played for a long time until it was late

Chase on the other hand was staring at Skye and been wanting to ask her out a week ago but got scared

Chase: today is the day

Skye: what do you mean chase

Chase: ahh oh h hey Skye

Skye: sorry for scaring you

Chase: its cool um Skye I do want to ask you something

Skye: what is it

Chase rubs his neck with his paw: um well I have a crush on you it had been a really long time though since I had this feeling

Skye: I was wondering when you were going to say this chase

Rocky and Zuma: all

Chase and Skye looked at them

Chase: I will get you two for this

Rocky: it is cute Chase

Chase blushes: well I do have a crush on her I am glad I told her too

Skye: I also have a crush on you chase

They then hugged

Zuma: well its getting late I am going to bed

Rocky: night Zuma

So Zuma went to bed along with the other pups

When the morning came all the pups woke up then and went to eat well zuma was still sleeping

Ryder: where's Zuma pups

Rocky: still sleeping I guess

Chase: should I get him Ryder

Ryder: not right now chase let him sleep for a little more then wake him unless he comes later

Meanwhile Zuma was having trouble sleeping he kept thinking of the Jellyfish getting him again after a while he finally woke up but looked really tired

Zuma: hey Ryder

Ryder: what's wrong Zuma

Zuma: I had trouble sleeping Ryder

Ryder: did you have a nightmare

Zuma: yeah about the Jellyfish getting me

Ryder: well we are going to the pool so you don't have to worry about the ocean until a mission okay

Zuma: okay thanks Ryder

Ryder: pups we are going to the pool so get ready

All pups: okay

While they were getting ready

Skye: hey have anyone seen my bathing cap

Chase hides it behind his back: uh no

Skye: what's behind your back

Chase: uh nothing

Skye looks at him knowing he's lying

Skye: your bad at lying

Chase: I have it um smells really nice

Skye: can I have it back

Chase: okay

Rocky: what's the hold up everyone's ready

Chase: your not

Rocky raises a eyebrow: I'm not swimming

Skye: right well we're coming

So they all left the lookout and to the pool and saw Katie there

Ryder: hey Katie

Katie: hey Ryder and pups how's your paw Zuma

Zuma: better

Katie: that's good

Ryder: he did have a nightmare about the Jellyfish

Katie: oh that's not good

All the pups but rocky and Zuma got in the water

Rubble: Zuma what's wrong

Zuma: nothing

Ryder: buddy

Zuma: I looked in the water and saw the ocean

Ryder: I think you need to relax bud so once you get in you won't see anything

Katie: maybe he should go on a vacation

Ryder: that's a good idea Katie but where

Katie: well Hawaii does not have any jellyfish at least I don't think they do

Zuma: well it would still be dangerous cause of volcano's

Marshal: I can put it out though

Zuma: I wouldn't do that though too dangerous and it might not stop I wonder of my mom would know a safe place to go to but I just want to get away from water for a while before it gets bad

Ryder: I think you need to go somewhere with us so you can go in the water again we need you for missions Zuma and if you aren't going in the water then what can I do

Zuma: I will go in but not long

So he jumps into the water and swims to Ryder

Ryder: there you go pup

Zuma: can we go to California instead

Katie: you sure Zuma there might be jellyfish there

Zuma: then I don't know where I would go you know

Ryder: we will figure out something maybe just a hotel to get you used to the water instead of the ocean

Katie: that's a great idea Ryder

Ryder: thanks so let's get ready to go okay pups we are going on vacation to California so let's get back to the lookout I know that we just got here but we need to help Zuma since he doesn't want to go in water

Chase: well Zuma has to stop acting like a baby he just needs to go in the water for pete sake if he doesn't then he should be replaced

Zuma knew chase was right and had tears in his eyes and ran to the beach not caring about the jellyfish

While rocky looks at chase getting ready to pounce on him but decided not to and followed Zuma "Zuma wait up " he says

Ryder and Katie looked at chase they were really mad at him for saying that "Chase you are going to stay with Carlos while the rest of us go on vacation also pups we need to find Zuma it looks like he ran to the beach as well as rocky also Chase you go back to the lookout" Ryder said motioning the other pups to follow both him and Katie Skye shakes her head at chase as she walks with them

The pups arrive at the beach they were lucky no jellyfish were out today they also saw that the two pups were safe just watching the ocean "are you two okay pups" Ryder asks as he runs up to them as well as Katie and the other pups "no I'm not okay I'm gonna be replaced cause I don't go in water but I don't want to be replaced please don't Ryder "Zuma said almost crying Katie then came up to him and rubbed his back Zuma don't listen to chase that was not nice of him to say this stuff to you Ryder made it clear to him that he can't come with us okay" Katie said kissing his head "yeah Zuma I am gonna have a talk with chase about what he said okay I will never replace you and that is why we are going on vactation to help you so that you can go in water more right" Zuma nods and then falls asleep so Katie picks him up and they all go back to the lookout to get ready to go the next day

Back at the lookout Ryder came up to chase while Katie puts Zuma on his beanbag to sleep on "Chase we need to talk that was not nice of you to say that stuff to Zuma do you understand" Ryder said looking crossed. "Whatever Ryder sir I'm telling the truth and so you would rather have two pups scared of water instead of one that's just wrong we need at least one pup that will go on water missions and Zuma is not the one anymore" Chase said "How dare you say these things about Zuma chase he will go in the water again it might take him some time do you understand" rocky said jumping up and tried to attack him but chase knocked him off "Rocky get ready to pack to calafornia okay and chase you pack for Carlos okay" Ryder said looking at them okay Ryder sir both chase and rocky said glaring at each other.

The next morning all the pups were packed for calafornia while chase was set for Carlos's "now chase I told Carlos to keep an eye on you and tell me if you are behaving or not okay so please behave" Ryder said Waking Zuma up by strching his head "morning Ryder and rocky what's up" zuma said yawning "Not much just getting ready to go to California you ready" asked Ryder "I got his stuff ready for him Ryder don't worry about it okay" Katie said walking over with Zuma's bag and picked Zuma up "so how are you doing Zuma" Katie asked Chase just huffs and glares at Zuma "hey dude I get it your not happy about me not swimming or going on missions I get that but please I need to get my confidence back understand" Zuma said "Ryder we need to get going so we can get on the plane" said Katie "don't worry Katie I have a air patroller that can take us there" Ryder said "So I'm just gonna be dropped off at the jungle and take my girlfriend with you" Chase said blushing and relizied he didn't ask ask her out yet. "What was that Chase" Skye asked "well uh I uh want you to go out with me" Chase said struggling with words "Of course I will chase" Skye said kissing him "okay pups lets go we have to pick Jake and Everest on the way" Ryder said all pups but chase "woo hoo"

wow that was a really long chapter for this new story and anyway I'm back and this is a sequel for pups and the jellyfish disaster I hope you enjoy the title is not gonna be named cause I don't know what to call it so anyway please read and review

Peace monkeylover25


	2. Chapter 2

Ryder decided to drop off chase at Carlos before they go off to their vacation so he told robo dog to go to the jungle and then they can be off he also told Everest to go to the lookout so that it can be easier for all of them to go at once instead of taking the air paroller to Jake's mountain. After a while of waiting Ryder came back and they all went into the air patroller. "This is gonna be so fun Marshall I am gonna miss this place but I know I am gonna have a good time since I am gonna spend it with you" Everest said kissing his cheak "I can't wait either Everest and Ryder how many rooms are you gonna get" Marshal asked giving Everest some kisses on her neck. " oh please stop that stuff my own boyfriend isn't even here and I know what you two are thinking about" Skye said

"Okay are you all ready to go to California oh and to answer your question Marshal it's gonna be you rubble Jake me Rocky and Zuma and Katie with the girls" Ryder said "oh and I don't want to get in trouble if the sheets are gonna smell bad cause I know you and Everest are thinking about mating" Ryder added "I agree with Ryder and think we should lock our doors every night just in case those two are trying to sneak out" Jake said okay ready robo dog let's roll

as Robo dog goes the air Patroler doesn't budge at all and since Ryder knows it's a new thing he made it shouldn't have that kind of problem so they had to go for plan B. "It's not too late to go on that plane I have the tickets just in case we would need them" Katie said "thanks Katie okay pups get in the paw patroler we are going to take that to the airport" Ryder said. "I can't wait for you to see the water Everest your gonna love it oh and Ryder we should seperate these two when we get on the plane" Jake said giving Everest a pat. Marshal and Everest were not happy with what they were doing both of them are keeping a secret and that is Everest being in heat so they are having trouble trying to take care of that. "Marshal its really bothering me can you please make it stop" Everest said rubbing aginsed him "don't worry we will find a way to mate in stuff" Marshal said kissing her cheek then to her neck

At the airport

They finally arrived at the air port getting ready to check in and other stuff and after they put their suitcases on the convalent velt they sat down in the waiting room until they are called to go on their plane. "Ryder can Everest and I look around the airport" marshal asked "sure as long as Jake goes with you two"Ryder said "but why can't we be alone" Marshal asked "because pup I know what you and Everest are up too and we are gonna stay here for a month and a half and we don't need Everest to be pregneat while on vacation and also I don't think Jake will like the idea" Ryder said "he's right I don't know if I will beable to take care of more then 2 or three pups at a time also you eat a lot already Everest would you beable to eat more if you would be pregnaet" Jake said Everest rolls her eyes at Jake and quietly growls at him witch Skye noticed as well as Zuma who was thinking of ways to go in the water again and didn't want to be put in this drama

On the plane the girls were seperated from the boys Skye was at the end as well as Ryder so she told him what she saw "Ryder Everest was rolling her Eyes and growling at Jake" Skye said "she is probly mad at me for saying how much she eats in stuff" Jake said "hey guys make sure your not too loud" rocky said "is Zuma sleeping rocky" katie asked "Rubble is sleeping as well" rocky said "I guess this is gonna tire them out the whole ride" Ryder said I agree said rocky who looked after Zuma some more

In calafornia

They finally got to california Rubble woke up from his nap while Zuma decided to sleep longer and had to be carried out of the plane and once the were out they got on a bus and was taken to a hotel with the pool and other stuff "I may not like water but the pool looks like a good place to relax said rocky as they passed the swimming pool just then Zuma finally woke up. "Did you sleep good Zuma" asked Katie as she put him down. "Yeah I did and I'm well rested " said Zuma as he looked around he noticed two pups were missing. Jake also noticed and was not happy "uh Ryder Everest and Marshal are not here" said Jake. "Really Marshal and well let's get things settled in our rooms and then we will find them okay pups" said Ryder. "Okay Ryder and I know what they are up too" said Skye "I think all of us do girl we have to stop them before they do it" said Katie.

"Rubble you stay here with Zuma while rocky comes with us" said Ryder. "Okay Ryder" said rubble who looked at Zuma who fell asleep again. "Is he okay Katie cause he's sleeping a lot" said rocky worrying about him. "That is strange Zuma wake up" said Katie. "Oh sorry Katie I don't know what's going am I on a sleeping spell can you stop this Katie I'm really scared tell me what's happening" said Zuma getting ready to cry. "Zuma I don't know but calm down okay we are here for you don't worry" said Ryder hugging him

Finding the lovebirds

Meanwhile Marshal and Everest snuck into a random appartment to mate in and they found a closet so that they won't get caught by the people who are usually in there and then started it. As they were doing that Ryder Katie Jake and rocky were searching for them knocking on some doors to see if they had seen two pups that are a dalmation and a husky and one of the people told them to go to the front desk so that the person can call for them. So they did that and told that person their names are Marshal and Everest. Back with Marshal and Everest who were done with what they were doing and then heard their names over the speaker as they were gonna get out of the closet they heard the door opening so they knew they are gonna have to stay there until they go out again. "What are we gonna do Marshal I don't want to get caught by these people" said Everest who was really scared "don't worry we will find a way" said marshal looking out to see if they left and then tripped knocking over a lot of stuff "uh oh" said Marshal. Huh what was that said the person who is in the apartment she had her dog with her. As she opened the door she saw both of them . Oh who are you two she said looking at the two pups. "Oh hi I'm marshal and this is my girlfriend Everest" said Marshal

"Oh well I'm Ashley and before you two go do you mind cleaning the mess yo made" said Ashley. "Sure we are so sorry mam" said Everest. "I'm not mad and are you two part of the paw patrol" Said Ashley. "Yes mam we are" said Marshal "well after you two are done I am gonna take you back to your owners okay" said Ashley. "Oh can you give us a bath quick they might know but so we can at least get the smell off" said Everest. "Sure I was about to give my dog a bath as well" said Ashley as she got the tub ready and told them to follow her.

With Ryder and the pups "Ryder someone should of said something by now" said Rocky. "I agree dude and Everest is gonna be in trouble" said Jake. "So is Marshal and I am gonna check on chase tomorrow" said Ryder. With Ashley again she just got done cleaning Marshal and Everest. "Okay you two your free to go" said Ashley. "It was nice meeting you" said Marshsl. "Yeah it was hopefully we can see you again" said Everest. As they went out of her door they went to the front desk to meet Ryder and the other pups. And they were not happy . "Everest I'm very disapointed in you why did you do that girl its not cool and also you should not go into anyone's apartment you would of gotten caught and kicked out of the hotel but you are lucky that you didn't" said Jake . "As well as you Marshal we told you not too and yet you don't listen now she is gonna be pregnet and be sick on the way home I should of left you with Carlos Marshal and that is what I'm gonna do send you both back home if that's okay with you Jake" said Ryder. "Sure dude its better that way then having Her throw up on the plane back home". "Well should we give it a few days to make sure I brought medical stuff" said Katie. "Yeah we will give it two days and then you can check okay" said Ryder

Back in the room Ryder took Marshal with him while Katie took Everest since Skye and rocky know where to go. "How did it go Ryder" said Rubble. "Well Marshal and Everest are both grounded and are gonna be sent home in two days" said Ryder. "How's Zuma Rubble" asked Rocky. "Well he is sleeping only woke up once or twice I think he needs to be checked over by Katie" said Rubble. "Your right I will bring Zuma over to her so that she can look at him and Maybe he should sleep over there so she can keep an Eye on him" said Ryder

Peaceout

Monkeylover25


	3. Chapter 3

in the last chapter Marshal and Everest got in trouble for sneaking around and leaving and are being told that if Everest is gonna end up having pups then they are gonna be in big trouble in this chapter its gonna focus on Zuma all the way about the reason he is sleeping a lot. I am gonna set dates up of when I am doing which story next week so look below of when they are gonna be here and I hope your gonna enjoy this chapter

so Katie took Zuma in her and the girls room to check on him to make sure that he is not running a fever or anything. as she was doing that Zuma woke up and was panting as like he was having a nightmare or something. "zuma its gonna be okay trust me I'm right here pup so what's wrong" Katie asks. " the the Jellyfish Katie their after me and they are out to get me I'm scared I want to leave" zuma said as he tries to run away but Katie stops him and he whimpers. "shh shh its okay zuma they wont get you I promise we all will make sure to protect you okay just remember that we all love you okay and will never leave your sight" Katie said stroking him. " can I see Ryder please I haven't talked to him since yesterday" Zuma said " sure buddy how about you two talk in the hallway okay" Katie said. "okay Katie" Zuma said. as he was walking back to his room with the other boys he bumped into Ashley. " oh I'm sorry pup and what's your name. Zuma was shy and quickly just ran into his room. Ashley just shrugged and walked off

"woah what was that about dude" Jake said as he saw Zuma run right to Ryder shivering. zuma just looked at Jake not knowing what to say to him then went back at Ryder motioning him to follow him out the apartment. as they did Zuma began to talk. "hey Ryder reasons I have been sleeping a lot is because of my nightmares" Zuma said. "Zuma buddy is it about the jellyfish and if so don't worry we are just here to swim in the hotel and if we were gonna go to the beach we won't be near the water at all just at the very top of the beach okay in a really safe spot" Ryder said starching his ears. Zuma sighed "oh and Ryder what do you do when uh someone says hi and asks you your name" Zuma asks "well pup if you know this person or pup then you say hi but if you don't then ignore that person okay" Ryder said. okay so I saw someone that I didn't know and I ignored him/her" zuma said. "that's good pup although it would be nice to at least say hi back" Ryder said.

"alright Ryder thanks for everything" Zuma said "no problem pup now how about we get some sleep we okay and we are gonna go in the pool tomorrow as well" Ryder said. " can I sleep with you Ryder I don't want to bother the other pups with my nightmares" Zuma said "sure pup go ahead I will be there in a few minutes just let me talk to Katie for a little bit okay" Ryder said knocking on the girls room while Zuma went back in his.

as Ryder was knocking Katie was done getting Everest and Skye to bed and then she put her PJ's on and after that she opened the door. "hey Ryder how's Zuma" Katie asks. "he's still scared and I told him our plan tomorrow about the pool also he is gonna sleep with me tonight" Ryder said "that's good and if he is having any problems with sleeping tonight please come and get me okay I will give him something that will calm him down so that he won't hurt himself" Katie said "you sure I mean what if it happens in the middle of the night I don't want to wake you up then" Ryder said. " I will be fine don't worry Ryder" Katie said. "okay and well see you tomorrow then Katie at the pool" Ryder said as he walks out the door and went into his room and into his bed and then went to sleep with Zuma right next to him

what all of them didn't know was that Zuma excaped in the middle of the night and ran out of the hotel. he then goes to the beach and stares at it for a long time and then he saw some jellyfish out in the ocean. " I wish I can go out and be closer but I don't want to get stung I forgot how beautiful the ocean can be" Zuma though to him self. he then takes one last look at the ocean and as he was gonna leave he was captured by the jellyfish. as he was trying to excape the jellyfish stung him and then he passed out before he was able to call Ryder

okay and here is the scedueal starting next week

Monday-unknown

Tuesday-I got a crush on you

wensday- old friends and relationships

Thursday- pups in a coma

and I still need a name for this story I still have a mind blank since I don't know what to call it yet so please message me or pm me of what I should name this story.

peace out

monkeylover25


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the other pups including Ryder Katie and Jake noticed that Zuma was gone. So with that Ryder Rocky Rubble and Jake went to look for him while Everest and Marshal had to stay with Katie. "Okay pups let's go look for Zuma and fast cause if he went to the beach we have to make sure its not too late to save him. What they didn't know was that Ashley was already out there with her pup and saw him in the water barly breathing. So they left the hotel and headed to the beach just in case. "Ryder it looks like someone else found Zuma" Jake said looking at the girl who had him in her arms. "Excuse me miss who are you and thanks for helping one of my pups" Ryder said. Ashley turned around and walked over to them motioning them to follow her back to the hotel so she can explain it better there.

Back at the hotel in Ashley's room

"Like Ryder said eariler who are you" Jake said. Oh I'm Ashley I saw this pup in the ocean and saved him he has a lot of bumps I can tell he is allergic to Jellyfish and also this is the same pup I ran into last night so who is this" Ashley said "that's Zuma and yeah he's shy and the reason we are here is to help him get back in the water so that he can help on the missions" Ryder said. "Oh okay and if you want I can help him if you want you know if you guys are gonna hang at the beach I can help him in the pool so you can have fun but first he needs to be checked so is there someone that can help him" Ashley asks "yeah her name is Katie she is just with Marshal and Everest making sure they don't go near each other in stuff" rocky said "I know thoes two they were in my closet" Ashley said. "So that's where they were I'm so sorry about that ashley" Ryder said. "Uh Ryder we should get Katie it looks like Zuma's paw is throbing really bad " Rubble said. " oh your right sorry to keep you Ryder remember if you guys are gonna go to the beach I can help him okay" Ashley said as she gives Zuma back to Ryder.

Back to Katie's appartment

The boys not including Ryder and Zuma went over to there's while they came to her so that she can check on Zuma. "Ryder how long were you out there he needs treated really bad " Katie said. Sorry Katie we were talking to a girl named Ashley and she was the one who found him " Ryder said. "Well I will try to see what I can do to help hopefully it won't be too long cause we are only staying here for a month and we were gonna take him to the pool to help with his fear" Katie said as she treats Zuma. a few hours then passed and she was able to save him. "okay he is good just unconscious right now lets give it a few more hours and Ryder while you were gone I checked Everest and it appears that she is not pregnant" Katie said. "oh that's good you two are still in trouble though for sneaking into Ashley's apartment" Ryder said. "Ryder w hy does this have to happen to Zuma" Rocky said really worried about Zuma. "we will just have to wait to see if he is gonna feel better so that we can help him as of right now he really needs a lot of help" Katie said looking at Zuma. Just then there was a knock on the door "hello its me Ashley can I come in to see how Zuma is doing" Ashley said. "sure come in Ashley" Ryder said. Ashley came in and was frightened seeing Zuma barley moving. "is he okay" Ashley asks looking worried. "yeah he is just unconscious" Katie said

a few minutes Zuma started to move much to everyone's relief "well at least he moved" Marshal said. "yeah that's good all we need is for him to wake up" Rocky said. "well we don't want to force him to wake up and he seems scared of some people of who he would meet for the first time so we don't want him to Run away when he see's you Ashley" Ryder said "good point and I also don't want to scare him as well" Ashley said. just then Zuma started to wake up. "what what's going on and uh who are you" zuma said whimpering with fear. "oh I'm Ashley you bumped into me yesterday and I saved you when you were in the ocean unconscious" Ashley said. " oh well thanks and sorry Ryder for running away like that" Zuma said looking at his paw "did I get stung cause my paw hurts really bad" Zuma added. "yeah you did get stung but Katie took care of it so don't worry okay bud oh and I was upset for you running away like that but its okay pup" Ryder said petting Zuma's head. "yeah you have no worries Zuma we are gonna have trouble in the pool now though since your hurt in stuff" Katie said. just then Rubble's stomach growls showing he's hungry for lunch. "okay lets go out to eat before Rubble explodes" Ryder said and then Everest's stomach does the same thing. " also with Everest don't want her to explode as well" Jake said causing everyone to laugh including Zuma.

at the restaurant

they all including Ashley went to a big Restaurant. "so what do you think pups" Ashley said this place is huge Skye said as she looked around " I agree Skye and its really nice in here as well" Everest said. they then went to a big table and ordered drinks. all the pups got water as well as the two girls and Ryder and Jake got soda. as they waited Zuma went to Ashley and went on her lap and decided to lay down. " your so sweet pup and I can tell your feeling better" Ashley said. "wow that's the quickest he ever healed ever" Katie said. "yeah a hour ago you said it was hurting" Rocky said. "well I guess it just happens huh" Zuma said walking back to his seat. after they got their drinks they ordered their food. Everest of course got livered flavored sausage as well as the other pups. while Ryder and them ordered what they liked from the menu. " wow Everest I thought you would order pizza cause they have that on the menu" Jake said. "oh really what are you getting Jake cause I am into pizza right now" Everest said.'' don't worry girl I got the Pizza and I will give you some of it okay" Jake said. "your the best Jake thank you" Everest said.

a couple minutes later their food arrived and Everest ate really fast. "Everest can I talk to you for a sec" Katie said "uh sure Katie what about" Everest said. " I think we need to do another altrua sound just to check again okay since your eating fast and the way you were excited about the pizza in stuff" Katie said. "okay Katie and what would I do if it's positive this time" Everest asks " I will keep it a secret for two days if it does you however have to be careful okay cause they will find out if you eat more then you usually do" Katie said "okay Katie and can we go back I'm getting hungry" Everest said. Katie laughs and they went back to the Table.

"what was that about Everest" Skye asks. "oh nothing just nothing" Everest said eating the pizza that Jake gave her. after they were all done they paid the bill and went back to their hotels.

okay that felt like a really long chapter and a really late one as well sorry about that I got my electronics taken away so I couldn't write for a while so I hope to get back in track when I start with the writing again. I am gonna update all the stories so that I can get caught up in stuff.

peace monkeylover25


	5. Chapter 5

okay like I said here is the next chapter for this story and this one might be longer then the other story that relates to this story. so I hope you enjoy and please review.

so they finished eating their food and went back to their room in the hotel they are staying at saying goodbye to Ashley as well. they ended up having to carry Zuma back since he was saying his paw was hurting again so Katie took him back to her room to help find out what's wrong with his paw. as well as telling Skye to leave the room for a few minutes so she can check on Everest to see if she is pregent or not. "Everest I have Zuma sleeping are you ready for another ultra sound girl" Katie said " yeah I am thanks for doing this again Katie it means a lot to me you know I just hope to keep it a secret for a while so I don't get in trouble in stuff" Everest said jumping on the table. so Katie went to work and she saw that she was still safe "well what is it" Everest asks "your not pregent and that's a good thing" Katie said giving her a pat and then called Skye back in the room. "hey Katie how is Zuma is he okay" Skye asks looking at him as he sleeps on the bed. "yeah he is Skye he needs to rest since he got hurt and I hope we can take him to the pool later today and if not today then we have to go tomorrow to help him in the pool" Katie said picking Zuma up and sits down then puts him on her lap. " just then Ryder came in the door to check on Zuma as well as rocky. "how is he Katie" Ryder asks seeing Zuma on her lap " he's doing good I gave him medicine to help with the pain as well helping him sleep in stuff" Katie said. " when will he wake up Katie cause I miss seeing him run around and having fun in stuff" Rocky said " maybe tomorrow Rocky it depends how bad the sting is gonna last on his paw okay pup" Katie said as she puts Zuma down and pets rocky on the head.

a few hours later Zuma started to wake back up "Katie Ryder where are you guys" Zuma asks as he looks scared. "were right here Zuma its okay how is your paw feeling do you think your able to go swimming today" Ryder asks. " I think so but can you help me if I am able to go like don't leave me alone cause that will make me scared okay Ryder" Zuma said. "sure pup we will stay with you don't worry just tell us if your paw hurts okay" Ryder said as he went to get Katie. "hey Zuma ready to go" Katie asks "yeah who all are coming" Zuma asks " well Rocky Marshal and Everest are staying here with Ashley since they are not allowed to be alone in a apartment while Skye and Rubble are coming with us as well as Jake" Ryder said "yeah I am keeping an eye on Skye and Rubble while Katie and Ryder help with you okay little dude" Jake said petting him. " okay Ryder lets go I'm ready to go in the water" Rubble said "me too Ryder this is gonna be lots of fun" Skye said doing her back flips. " woah I can tell one of your pups are really exicted to go swimming and which room do I need to go in to watch the three pups" Ashley said putting her stuff down. " don't forget to mention your Pup Ashley" Katie said " oh right" Ashley said. " well we will see you guys in a hour or so and be good okay" Ryder said "that goes for you Everest too okay girl" Jake said " I will make sure they are good okay Jake eecpelly Everest and Marshal" Ashley said as they left and she went in Katie's along with Marshal and Rocky

at the pool

Ryder told Jake that he can take Rubble and Skye in the pool while they help get Zuma settled as well as give him a letter that came in the mail to help him with his fear in stuff. " hey Zuma this was here yesterday but I forgot about it till today this person is telling you to be careful okay as well as telling you what that person is allergic to okay" Ryder said "Okay i'll keep that in mind okay Ryder" Zuma said "that's good Zuma are you ready Ryder and I will be right by you okay so don't worry okay" Katie said as she and Ryder went in the pool. so Zuma slowly went in the pool and felt pain right away on his paw " I cant do it my paw started to hurt right away when I was putting it in the pool" Zuma said " it is a little cold over here and that isn't good for your paw" Katie said " well we could put him on his back until he gets used to the cold" Ryder said " yeah your right okay Zuma Ryder and I are gonna put you on your back okay until your used to the water" Katie said picking him up and placed him on his back to the water " its too cold for me right now" Zuma said shivering " I will warm up don't worry okay pup just then a security guard came holding Rubble "excuse me is this your pup" he asked " yeah what happened" Ryder asked " we don't allow pups in our pool anymore okay and he did a dive and we also don't allow that so I would like you to take all of them and leave the pool" he said pointing at the door " we are here to help one of my pups to swim I mean he already knows how to he's just scared after a accident happened" Ryder said "well it doesn't matter you still have to leave" he said " come on Ryder we shouldn't make him mad" Jake said

then they all went back to their rooms " I don't understand why dogs can't swim in the pool for a little bit we didn't even get started to help Zuma" Ryder said " I know and I guess we have no choice to take him to the beach" Katie said as she looks at Zuma who fell asleep. " did they kick you out guys" Ashley said " yeah the guard said that dogs are not allowed in the pool" Ryder said " yeah they are he isn't the boss of this hotel did he tell you the reason" Ashley asks " no he didn't but one thing I understand is diving in the pool which Rubble did" Ryder said looking crossed at Rubble " hmm well I know the manager here and she allows dogs to swim here and hey if they are allowed to stay and sleep here they should be able to swim here" Ashley said what they didn't know was that Mayor humdinger was behind this with his cats.

okay first I'm sorry for this being a day late and I hope you are gonna like of what I am gonna do with this story and to everyone's wonder of how Mayor Humdinger got there in the first place

monkeylover25 peace


	6. Chapter 6

with humdinger and his cats well kittens I tricked Ryder into thinking I was in charge of this place I am gonna vist them in my discise so that they wont recionise me" Humdinger said as he and his kittens went near Ryders room

with Ryder and the pups as well as Ashley why just got done talking to the manager that works at the hotel "hey guys she doesn't know what I'm talking about but she did see a strange man walking in with cats that look like your pups" Ashley said "Humdinger must be behind this" Ryder said "it does seem something he would do Ryder" Katie said as she looks at Zuma who's sleeping "we got to protect Zuma he could hurt Zuma" Rocky said "we will think of something but I think it would be better to do that in the morning" Jake said as he saw Everest sleeping "yeah Jake's right lets go to bed then we will get this solved" Ryder said.

a few hours Later humdinger and his kittens were near the door listening to the pups sleeping then put jelly on the ground then quietly went inside the room and put it on Zuma after that he left and slept outside the hotel. then Zuma woke up and senezzed "you okay Zuma and what do you have on your face and it looks puffed up as well" Skye said "what's going on Skye I'm scared I want to go home" Zuma said as he cries "Zuma it's going to be okay I promise lets go in the bathroom to wipe your face off" Skye said as he leads him in the bathroom and starts to wipe his face and after it was all clean she sent him back to bed and went in her room not noticing she stepped on some jelly

the next morning Ryder told Katie to come in his room quick since he saw Zuma passed out on the floor "oh gosh" Katie said as she checks his heart rate witch was really high "Ryder I am gonna take him back to my room okay and I will have Ashley up here as well while you guys see what was going on" Katie said as he leaves his room and moves to hers. After she called Ashley came up right away and went in Katie's room "oh my gosh who would do such a thing" Ashley said "I'm not sure Ryder and them are gonna find out who did it though" Katie said "what can I do to help" Ashley asks. "Can you hold him still so i can give him a shot he always sqirms around" Katie said "sure" Ashley said as she holds on to him that was when he woke up "Katie I want Ryder where is he" Zuma asks as he whimpers "he is solving of who did this to you by rubbing jelly on your face Zuma he wtill be right back i promise" Katie said getting a shot ready "no i want him and i want to go home please" Zuma said as he starts crying Katie picks him up "Listen Zuma i know your scared okay but that's fine but i need to give you a shot so i can get the jelly out of your system since i think you swalled some" Katie said then Zuma fell asleep "seems like a perfect time huh" Ashley said "yeah it is" Katie said as she gave him the shot then Ryder calls "how is he" Ryder asks "he was scared and wanted you really bad but i talked to him and he calmed down and went to sleep" Katiie said as she shows Zuma sleeping on Ashley's lap "that's good to hear and thanks for talking to him Katie" Ryder said "anything to help you and your pups Ryder" Katie said

with Ryder and the others "you worried for the little dude Ryder" Jake asks "yeah I never seen Zuma this scared before and I'm really worried" Ryder said "well i know Katie can be trusted Ryder she helped Zuma before she can do it again" Skye said "I agree with you Skye and she gives the best bubble bath" Rubble said rocky winced when Rubble said that "i don't want to think about that rubble" Rocky said "we will pups lets get going and find who ever did this and where is Marshal and Everest" Ryder asls as he noticed they were missing "Everest is losing trust from me soon I think I am going to be with her everywhere she goes" Jake said "well you pups go look for them okay while Jake and I look for clues" Ryder said "you got it Ryder they all said as they were walking different directions "Marshal and Everest are so gonns grt it" Skye said "i agree but you and chase would do the sane thing" rocky said and Skye blushed and looked down at the ground not wanting to say anything else. "lets not focus on that now cause right now we need to find out who hurt Zuma" Ryder said.

back with Katie and Ashley Zuma was still sound asleep so Katie made sure she got all the jelly out of him. "Ashley what am I going to do I don't know what else to do to help Zuma I'm worried about scaring him even more and I don't want to do that" Katie said as she looks at Zuma and patted his head. "its okay Katie I'm sure he is going to be fine he made it threw once right" Ashley asks "barley he almost died we didn't want his family to know cause it causes depretions you know" Katie said then Zuma woke up again but looked scared once again

as Ryder Rocky and Rubble were looking for the people who hurt Zuma Jake and Skye went to look for Marshal and Everest so as they were looking they heard strange noises coming back from his apartment room. "they must of snuck to go back to the room Jake" Skye said as the noise was louder "yeah would you mind going in and stop them for me I am going to ask Ashley to keep an eye on those two in their room since she might want to help Katie with Zuma" Jake said as he went to Katie's room and Skye went to see what Everest and Marshal were up too and as she opened the door she saw them going crazy "uh guys Ryder and Jake are not going to be happy about this" Skye said as she walks in and pushes Marshal off Everest " Skye can I talk to you in the bathroom to tell you why I'm doing this" Everest said "sure Marshal don't follow okay" Skye said as she and Everest went in the bathroom. "okay the reason is because I'm in heat and it hurts so bad I don't know what to do because Marshal knows I'm in heat and sometimes creeps me out when he goes close to me like that I'm trying not to have him do it but I cant help it you know" Everest said. "oh well can I tell you something too Everest" Skye said "sure Skye what is it" Everest said "I'm in heat to Ryder doesn't know but Chase and I have been talking in secret and Chase is going to sneak coming here so you know I don't know why I am telling you guys to stop when I'm in heat as well and having chase sneak here" Skye said "its okay I guess the only reason is because Jake told you too and also cause you don't want them to find out your in heat" Everest said then she felt some pain "that doesn't look good Everest what are you going to do" Skye asks " I I don't know Skye" Everest said then she heard Skyes pup tag beeped "hey babe" Chase said".

Chase my handsom me pup what is it" Skye said in a flirty tone "Carlos won't let me leave he said if I leave he will tell Ryder about you being in heat" Chase said then he heard groaning "who's that Skye" Chase asks "that was Everest" Skye said "what's wrong with her" Chase asks "she is also in heat and she might you know" Skye said "did Marshal take care of it and I guess Jake and Ryder are not happy about it and why are you two in the bathroom" Chase asks "oh because I don't want Marshal to keep going with me since my heat is really bad" Everest said then the door opened Skye quickly said bye to Chase then they opened the door" Skye at least you stopped them but I didn't want it to take this long" Jake said "yeah and girls I know what you were talking about I came in here to see what was going on and heard something in the bathroom and by the way you look Everest you might be you know and Jake can I talk to them for a few minutes" Katie said "sure I will bring Marshal with me and help Ashley with Zuma" Jake said as he grabbed Marshal and left the room.

Katie starts talking to the girls "okay so Skye I knew you were in heat ever since we got here same with you Everest and I think we have to tell Ryder and Jake about this youu know since they are not happy already and Ryder is stressed and we don't want to cause more stress right girls" Katie said "is it cause of what happened to Zuma Katie" Skye said. "yeah it is and I'm also stressed cause of that also stressed since I have to help to see if your pregneat or not Everest" Katie said as she checked again and this time it was still negative but getting close to positive. "oh Jake is not going to be happy and I don't understand I'm still In heat Katie" Everest said " your not yet but that is a sign that means your going to be soon unless I do something that gets rid of it until we get home" Katie said 'like what Katie" Everest said " a small shot it should help for a while okay and Skye I am giving you one too okay" Katie said as she gives Skye and Everest a shot to help with their heat problems "now this will get in your system tonight okay so Everest make sure you stay away from marshal until tomorrow okay" Katie said

finding humdinger since Rocky's hearing was the next best he heard some meowing going on witch gives them some clues about who did it "Ryder I might know who did it" Rocky said "who is it Rocky" Ryder said "its Mayor humdinger" Rocky said

okay what do you think Ryder's expression will be when he finds out that humdinger did this and how do you think Humdinger knew in the first place with Zuma being allergic to jelly fish and how do you think he knew where they were in the first place


	7. Chapter 7

okay finally going to update this story meeting old friends and releationship and I got a crush on you after a long time of writer's block also I was really focused on paw patrol school and yeah the last time was when they found out who did it and are on their way to find humdinger and Jake is with them now after he left when he and Skye found out where Everest and Marshal went

" that would explain the pool situation since he is not a dog person" Ryder said

"you said it dude and Everest and Marshal went back to the room and had 'alone time'"ou Jake said

" did Skye stay with them and is Katie with them as well" Ryder asks

"yeah she is and I can tell she's not happy about it really stressed having to deal with them and Zuma at the same time and I don't think she needs stress" Jake said

" I agree and I will have a talk with them when we get back finding where Humdinger and his kittens are" Ryder said

" should we get going Ryder cause I want to see how Zuma's doing when were done" Rocky said

" yeah we are going to go don't worry Rocky hmm they probably have a hotel room here" Ryder said

they then heard Humdinger and Rocky went in front of him barking like crazy

" what are you doing here Ryder" Humdinger asks stroking his mustache

" the better question is what are you doing here? Ryder asks

" ha no reason and there is no way I'm telling you" Humdinger said

"you better tell us or I will get there guards and have them make you answer Ryder's question" Rocky said

" there is no way they will believe you mutt" Humdinger said laughing

Rocky hated being called that and so much wanted to hurt Humdinger but knows Ryder wont let him

" your lucky I'm not going to hurt you Humdinger for calling me that name" Rocky said growling

"woah rocky dude calm down" Jake said as he knells down to pat him

" okay I am going to ask one more time what are you doing here and why did you attack Zuma last night" Ryder asks

"well because your talking to my daughter Ashley" Humdinger said

they were all surprised that he said Ashley and she was nothing like him cause she has a dog while her dad has 6 cats

" I didn't see that coming" Jake said

" what about Ashley" Ryder said

" me and my kittens saw her rescue Zuma and we also saw him pass out after he got stung so we decided to see if he was allergic to Jelly and it seems like he was" Humdinger said

"should I ask Ashley to come here" Jake asks

"yeah" Ryder said

with Katie Ashley and the pups Ashley got a call

"hello oh hey Jake you found who did this wait my dad and his naughty cats I will be there don't worry okay bye" Ashley said

" was that Jake" Katie asks

"yeah it was my dad AKA Humdinger did this to Zuma and I am going to have a talk with him" Ashley said

"okay and good thing is that they are all sleeping I kept Everest and Skye in the bathroom" Katie said

then Ashley left the room and to where Humdinger, Jake, Ryder and the two pus were

" Dad why would you do that to a poor pup" Ashley said as she crosses her arms

"well cause I wanted to see if he was allergic or not" Humdinger said

"okay and that was a mistake and what about making up the rules about no dogs in the pool" Ashley said

"that was just for fun" Humdinger said

"well that wasn't fun for me and Katie we needed to go in the pool because Zuma is worried to go in the water and that was the only way to help him so you better leave so that Zuma can have his confidence back and your not helping since you made him scared even more" Ryder said

"well I'm not leaving and Ashley get rid of your dog and get a cat" Humdinger said

" um no dad I wont and if your asking me to go with you the answer is no cause I don't like foggy bottom I rather live in a place where there is sun" Ashley said

" fine you can stay in the sun if you want but I wont stop hurting Zuma" Humdinger said as he walks in his hotel room Rocky then tries to go after him then he got attacked by the yarn balls

"seriously Ruff claw arm" Rocky said as he picks the yarn balls up and throws them back at the kitten catasterfy crew

Ashley came over and picked him up "rocky I know your mad at my dad and the kittens but do you really think throwing the yarn back will help them leave" Ashley asks

" no sorry Ashley I'm really mad and upset its not fair when I see Zuma get hurt like this and with Humdinger around he will never get in the water again we need mo help I think we are going to need Cindy and Jeff to help Zuma" Rocky said

"your right when we get back to the hotel I will call them and ask if they can come to calafornia" Ryder said

okay sorry that it's short the chapter hopefully will get longer when I go more in the story BTW this story is going to be 15 chapters long like the first one pups and the jellyfish disaster not counting the author's note in that story I hope you enjoy it and meeting old friend and releationship is next but I'm not sure if I will upload that tonight I will write it but I don't know if I will finish the chapter tonight so read and review

P.S were you surprised when Humdinger said that Ashley was his Daughter


	8. Chapter 8

gonna try and work on many stories as i can hopefully i can get this one and meeting old friends and relationship today and paw patrol school and Big mistakes tomorrow then after that i am going to set up the dates for all of them so Monday and Tuesday is paw patrol school then Wednesday is tropical thursday i think is going to be return of the sting friday is big mistakes and the last one is Saturday Meeting old friends and relationship i hope you enjoy and the reason why paw patrol school is on both days is because that is the story i am focusing on the most

Ryder calls Jeff

in Hawaii Jeff was in the sun when he heard something buzzing and pulls out his communication collar and see's Ryder "oh hey Ryder" Jeff said

" hey Jeff where are you guys" Ryder asks

" in Hawaii why you asking" Jeff asks

" oh because we need help with something do you think you and Cindy can come to California" Ryder asks

Cindy hears and answers " sure Ryder and that is my next place to practice surfing but i can help before i have to go in the water" Cindy said

" that't great and it's Zuma that would need help" Ryder said

" something bothering him" Jeff asks

" yeah and um humdinger made it worse" Ryder said

" oh i am just going to cancel Surfing then cause if he see's me surfing i will be a hot dog and don't worry we will be there Ryder" Cindy said then she goes and puts her surfboard away then came back and kissed Jeff's neck

" Cid not now" Jeff said

" sorry Jeff" Cindy said

" anyway we will be over hopefully there is a plane that takes us right there" Jeff said

" don't worry i will send Robo dog to get you the Air patroler is fixed" Ryder said

" thanks Ryder" Cindy said then they hung up

" okay they should be here in 4 hours or so" Ryder said as they went back to the hotel rooms Rocky however stayed behind cause he was still upset with what Humdinger did with Zuma and goes near their door to see what they are up to

meanwhile Katie was watching Zuma as he wakes up and looks around

"hey Katie" Zuma said as he looks at her

" hey Zuma how'd you sleep" Katie asks

" better than usual" Zuma said

" that's good" Marshal said as he yawns as well as he looks for Everest

" looking for Everest i guess Marshal" Katie asks making him blush

" yeah did she and Skye go with Ryder and them" Marshal asks

" um no they didn't but i'm not going to tell you cause i know what your thinking and i am already stressed for helping with Zuma and i don't need anymore stress okay" Katie said

" oh okay and Zuma you better help her with your pain so that it can go away" Marshal said as he looks at him

" dude i am just in pain cause of what Humdinger did to me and from what i can tell Rocky is not happy about it" Zuma said

" yeah i would be able to tell as well and Ashley is his daughter but she rather be here then where he lives cause i can tell she loves the sun and pups since she has her own pup as well" Katie said

" hmm" Marshal said

with Robo dog

Robo dog goes over to Hawaii and see's the two right away and lands it down and then opens the latch to let the two in

" thanks Robo dog" Jeff said

" arf arf" Robo dog replies

" he doesn't speak the same way as we do" Cindy said

" that would explain anyway California here we come to see Zuma" Jeff said then Cindy slaps his head since she was annoyed with

back with Ryder he did a re count with his pups and saw that Rocky wasn't with them

" wait Rubble your the only one with us did rocky stay at his door" Ryder asks

"maybe" Rubble said

" do you want me to check on him Ryder" Jake asks

" sure that would be great Jake" Ryder said

" yeah and i will help Katie to see if she would need help with Zuma while you take Rubble back to your room and i will also send Marshal to your room as well" Ashley said

" that would be great thanks Ashley" Ryder said

" no problem" Ashley said as they reach the rooms

" hey Ashley" Katie said

" hey Katie and Marshal Ryder is back so it's best if you go back to your room okay" Ashley said

" okay Ashley and where's Rocky" Marshal asks

" still near my dad's door Jake is going over there to calm him down i would usually do that but i decided to help Katie if she would need help" Ashley said

" yeah i could use some help i have to make sure i got it out of his system and after that put him to bed since it's been a long day then tomorrow we can try again with the swimming" Katie said

" that is if my dad doesn't ruin it again" Ashley said

" right" Katie said as she looks with the ultra sound on Zuma and saw she got every bit out

" it looks like you got all of it out Katie so should we put him in bed" Ashley asks as she picks him up

" yeah we should and i have a bed set up next to Skye's bed since she is out and he is going to stay here tonight" Katie said as she see's Ashley put Zuma in his bed and then opens the door to let Everest and Skye out they understood the reason why Zuma was in here and allowed it

meanwhile Rocky was looking at Humdingers door to make sure he doesn't come out as well as his kittens then Jake showed up

" hey Rocky dude i think you should go back to the room right now its getting late" Jake said

"someone needs to make sure they don't come over to our door" Rocky said

" i know but i don't think Ryder would like you to stay there the whole night without sleeping" Jake said

" okay but we are locking the doors and putting a chair in front so that they won't get Zuma" Rocky said

" he's sleeping with Katie tonight and i guess Ashley is staying over there as well" Jake said

" she's lucky i trust her otherwise i would hurt her since she is his daughter" Rocky said

" well i think you would need to calm down cause you can't Judge people or pups rocky" Jake said

" i know that" Rocky said as he yawns then fell asleep on the floor Jake laughs and then picks him up and over to his and Ryder's room

with Ryder

" i wonder what's taking them so long" Ryder asks himself as his two pups were sleeping then he heard the door open and saw Jake and Rocky who was sleeping and Jeff arrived after them.

" hey Ryder Cid is in Katie's room since she could tell that no girls were not in here oh and um she's scared of Ashley as well" Jeff said

" oh well Ashley i think is in there" Ryder said

they then went to sleep

okay finally this chapter is up and i am going to try my best to do my other stories the best i can


	9. Chapter 9

Okay finally got another chapter for this and next is gonna be my workable story paw patrol school I might do a secureal to that story but I'm not sure yet I just know its gonna have a lot of new ocs in it also I am gonna do another romance with them its gonna be better then the first one don't worry then I might be caught up after that and here are the days that I promise I am gonna do them in not gonna double any of them

Monday: paw patrol school

Tuesday: pups and the coma

Wensday: old friends and releationships

Thursday: return of the sting

Friday: big mistakes

And Saturday: I got a crush on you

Don't worry I will keep this and remind myself everyday of the story I am gonna do so after this is written I am gonna put the next story there and keep going and if I write another romance then that is gonna be a Sunday I am still gonna think about that if I don't do it this weekend then I will do it next weekend and okay I will stop the authors note and begin the rest of the story

So we left off with Jeff and Cindy arriving at the hotel Jeff in the boys and Cindy with the girls and Zuma they planned on splitting up the next day the boys see what humdinger is up to and the girls help Zuma with the water even though Cindy doesn't trust Ashley that much and rocky looks like he wants to hurt him

The next morning it was easy to get Zuma up and they got ready right away well not Cindy since she was doing her best to discise her self since she was susposted to surf there

"Come on Sid we have to go the boys are gonna be here to wish us luck" Skye said

" I know but I don't want to be noticable too many might want to be like me and with humdinger around along with his daughter ashley I might not beable to surf forever" Cindy said

" well Ashley is really nice Cid don't worry we didn't even know she was until humdinger told us and also she perfers dogs so I know you will be safe to surf if you were around her" Everest said

" I would perfer being called my full name from you Everest my husband and the other older people only call me Cid" Cindy said

" sorry about that I though you didn't have a nick name so I came up with that" Everest said

" its okay and I'm done just got to becareful to not jump in or it will fall off and before you say it I know I look silly its the only thing I can think of" Cindy said

Then they all came out

" there you are Cid and your not going to the beach just the pool" Jeff said removing her sunglasses to reveal her green eyes

" I know but I'm worried I'll be seen you never know humdinger could have his kittens spying on us also there might be some fans of mine that are here so I have to keep an eye out so that's why I have them" Cindy said grabbing her sunglasses back and puts them on her face

" can we go now I want to show humdinger something so he won't mess with allergies again or his kittens since they always make Chase sneeze even with their own hairballs ( the eppisode is pups save a mayors tulips very funny yet insteresting eppisode also do you guys notice That merpups save the turbots was when they showed rockys new vecical but in pups save a stinky flower was when it was first upgraded it an was the real first eppisode it was first in canada but last in our country)(okay getting off topic now back to the story but really that comfuses people)

" well rocky we are just gonna report that he was making a pup sick and hopefully he won't be allowed here not anything bad like hurting him cause were not like that" Jeff said but in his mind he also wanted to hurt him but knows that Ryder wont allow it also he doesn't want to upset his son or wife

Marshal on the other hand wants to see Everest but is told to stay inside until the girls leave even though everyone else is out and ready to go but with his girlfriend in heat he has to stay away from her since Its nt gone yet while Everest could feel its getting stronger and wants to go to get away from the boys and tried to convince Katie and them to let her stay since she's worried she'll make a scene but Jake and Katie told her that she has to come and be watched over by ashley while Katie helps with Zuma and that got her to agree

And they were finally off the boys went one way while the girls went the other way and if the boys can't find Humdinger when lunch is near they all will meet up and eat lunch they will still do it if they do find him as well

" mom how is this gonna help me" Zuma asks as Katie slowly puts him in the water

" it will Zuma don't worry when I was little I was told to do this and its a relaxation where your placed on your back and let the water touch you also to beware of your surrondings and you know what Zuma

" what is it mom" Zuma asks

" I have some allergies from the ocean to I'm not compleatly allergic to them but its Sharks seals and clown fish I can be around them but not to long" Cindy said

" well you should stay away from them Cindy its dangerous" Katie said

" well its hard when your part of a team and rescue sea animals and usually thoes are the three we would need to help

( will explain in a real later story that will come out next year I just wanted to give a small clue don't know what to call it yet I just know its gonna be a story in the furture)

While Katie and Cindy were helping Zuma Skye was in the water enjoying it as much as she can an Everest well she's not really happy since she's not really a pup who's into this kind of weather and cause of her heat Ashley was trying her best to keep her calm but its not going to well

Meanwhile with the boys

" I'm really worried about Everest Ryder her heat is gonna go out of control soon should we just go home soon so that you know" Jake said

" I promised we are gonna stay the whole month and so far it has been four days since we've been here and Jeffs first day" Ryder said

"That's right and even though I just got here we can't stay that long gonna leave on Sunday so we have three days also Cids thing is tomorrow" Jeff said

" let's go come on" Rocky said as he runs and goes near humdingers room when he hears Talking but its not coming from the room its coming from the hallway and they all went and hid somewhere where they won't be found

Or so they thoght

Okay I hate to end it off here but I couldn't finish next time will be with humdinger and yes that is gonna be who's walking in the halls

Next story for tomorrow is big mistakes


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so first off I switched this story and old friends and releationship to diffrent days so you will see this story on wensday and the other one on Thursday just so that you know and not get comfused that this is on a diffrent day.

anyways here is the story

As the boys were hiding One of the cats heard movement near them and threw yarn at them and got humdiners attention

" what are you guys doing spying on me" Humdinger asks

" we know what your up to" Jeff said

" yeah and you have to stop this leave Zuma alone" Rocky said

" um no I won't I will stop if Cindy listens to my rule about no surfing and don't think she can hide from me cause she can't cause she always uses thoes sunglasses when she's in my town" Humdinger

" well she won't stop surfing is her dream humdinger and also I don't believe that your gonna stop hurting our son so just stop already" Jeff said

then Humdinger was really annoyed and captured Jeff, Rocky tried to save him but humdinger kicked him out of the way causing him to groan then it was time for lunch and they went to the restraunt and when they all got there Cindy asks where Jeff was

" we got caught by humdinger" Rubble said

" uhh my dad is making a really big mistake" Ashley said

" so where is he" Cindy asks

" Humdinger took him and I tried to stop him but he kicked me and it really hurts" Rocky said

" mom we got to help him" Zuma said

" we will but you have to stay behind since you still need to recover more to be on the safe side and I hope he doesn't know your allergic reactions Cid cause if he did I wouldn't let you go" Katie said

" you should know me by now Katie and also I have a crew that will help me with this mission along with Ryder and them" Cindy said

" so what else is going on" Zuma asks

" well he did say he would stop and Cindy your not gonna like it but we didn't believe nor did we want you to quit surfing" Rocky said

" yeah well that is another thing I am well known for is surfing and I'm glad you wouldn't let me quit even if it would save Zuma but you also know how much I love it but I'm glad I have another way to save both of them. Once we get to where. He's staying we catch him and put him in jail sorry Ashley but its for the best and Zuma won't have to worry about him or the kittens ruining him when he's swimming." Cindy said

" I'm not offended by that and I really hope it does work" Ashley said

What they did not know was that Humdinger was listening since he didn't take Jeff back to his place he made to stay in since he got kicked out of the hotel since it doesn't allow more then 3 cats

" so they want to put me in jail huh well we will see about that" humdinger said as he makes a plan and his kittens laugh with him Jeff however wanted so much to hurt all of them but knows he might get hurt and he doesn't want that to happen

After lunch was over they went back to what they were doing well execpt Cindy she was gonna contact her two friends that she knows are needed to help her once they were contacted they were annoyed at first thinking she has a water emergency but once she told them about this one they were happy to help and told her they are gonna be there tomorrow right after her surfing contest was over

After that call she felt accomplished and went help Katie with Zuma who seems to be happier when he's in the water but still feels pain every now and then

The boys however were thinking of a back up plan just incase Cindys idea doesn't work the way she wants it to

" so if her plan doesn't work then we can set up a trap to make him pay for what he did to Zuma and for what his cats did to chase " Rocky said

" Rocky we aren't gonna hurt them" Ryder said as he kneels down and straches his ear

" Ryders right instead we have to find a way to distract them so that they can all leave and we can try and get Jeff back and have officers along the way so if he bumps int them then he goes to jail" Jake said

" that's a good idea but how are we gonna distract them" Ryder asks

then a mystryous voice came and told them that he will help

You all are probably mad that its short but hey I'm trying my hardest to make it as long as can also who do you think the mysterous pup is


	11. Chapter 11

The pups Cindy and Ryder as well as the others were shocked to see Nate since he is usually busy with other stuff, Cindy was the first to speak " Nate i though you would still be in school around this time" Cindy asks

" i know mom but i have been scenting danger and from what i can feel is that dad got captured" Nate said

" are you gonna be okay going with us i mean its dangerous" Ashley said and as Nate looked at her he growled

" relax she's helping us Nate" Marshal said

" yeah don't worry she likes dogs comparing to her dad" Jake said

" your mom was about the same way with her except she didn't growl at her" Ryder said

" yeah i am still uneasy with her but i'm fine" Cindy said

" okay and we are doing this to save dad and to stop him from hurting my little brother" Nate said

" before we go would you like to see Zuma" Ryder asks

" yes please" Nate said

by the way Cindy then came back with the others

back in the girls hotel room there was a knock and Katie knew it was the others since Ryder told her that they would come and see Zuma again

" hey Guys and i see that Nate is here" Katie said as she pets Nate on the head

" yeah we came to see Zuma one last time since Nate wants to see him before we do what we want to do" Rocky said

" well he's on the bed and he did a good job less pain then usual and i think he is gonna be ready to go on his own again" Katie said

" that's good hey bro are you happy about that" Nate asks

" yeah i am and i though you couldn't come anymore this year" Zuma asks

" well i scented danger" Nate said

" oh about dad and how mayor humdinger though it was funny to put me in a sticky situation" Zuma said

" yeah that't it" Nate said as he rubs againsed him and then they all left

" okay you guys i am gonna go with my friends on the submarine and i will report to you if me and my team finds anything that way okay" Cindy asks

" okay and be careful are you sure you don't want any of us to come with you" Rocky asks even though he hates water he thinks that someone should at least make sure she's okay

" no i'm fine i have two others with me that will make sure i don't get hurt and also they don't want their identity to get out

they were all confused of what she was talking about as she left but didn't bother question it as they went on foot to find where humdinger and his kittens were

i know its short but i have some things to say like the other authors say this is a fan fiction where we can write what ever we want i had that problem last year and i almost quit forever then after reading all the nice reviews i came back i also delete the reviews i don't want to deal with now cause i don't want it to happen again those from the guest readers and some are nice and i think that some people just need to know that they make people like us upset or angry and have us write these kinds of stuff in authors notes or as their own stories not being mean or anything its just we don't need this kind of drama

also i have my two in one laptop back i didn't get it taken away it just wasn't working so i am gonna go threw my chapters that i wrote with that and fix the mistakes for a while before i start the actual writing again so i hope to see you soon and hope you are gonna enjoy the improved chapters starting Monday there is gonna be a lot of improving everyday and gonna do either 3 or 4 a day to make it a little faster since i want to update these stories cause i have been busy lately


End file.
